Plasma total cholesterol and low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol levels are strongly related to the risk of coronary heart disease (CHD), the major cause of premature death in Western societies. Thus, a reduction in total cholesterol of 1% is associated with a 2–3% decrease in the risk of CHD. A reduction of plasma cholesterol levels is therefore of paramount importance both for the individual patients and for the whole community. Intake of plant sterols can lower the plasma cholesterol concentrations in humans. However, little is known about the effects of the unsaponifiable constituents of sheanut oil, mainly the triterpene alcohols.